


Anxiety! At The Promenade

by Dilltoast



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, slightly insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilltoast/pseuds/Dilltoast
Summary: You feel insecure seeing all the heroes looking great at a formal event hosted by the Order, and Alfonse reassures you.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Anxiety! At The Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic while trying to sleep and I immediately was like "WRITE THAT DOWN, WRITE THAT DOWN" and so here it is!! This is largely self indulgent because reader has the same insecurities as I do. While I wear dresses on some special occasions, I've often felt like I'm not attractive because I don't have a very feminine style. HOWEVER you are beautiful and amazing no matter what you wear (or choose not to) or what your style is! Thank you for reading :)

You stood quietly behind one of the pillars in view of the ballroom, hands tightly gripping the skirt of your dress. You peeked your head out from behind, looking at the heroes laughing and dancing in their best formal wear. Your teeth clench in envy looking at how beautiful the ladies looked in their dresses, which accommodated and complemented their best assets. Some of them had offered to go dress shopping with you or even as far as getting you a custom tailored dress for this event, but you declined. Most of the dresses you've seen while in Askr weren't to your taste; so you opted to wear one from your closet at home instead. However, you kind of regret that choice now. 

You’ve never been super into dresses and skirts, but on occasion you've found one you really liked (such as the one you’re wearing). You like nail polish and wear jewelry sometimes; and makeup doesn’t interest you much. You don't think you’re ugly, but some of the heroes look so radiant that you can't help but feel like a firefly in the presence of a couple dozen suns. You sigh before pulling your head back behind the pillar and turning around to lean against it; but you gasp in surprise when you turn to see Alfonse looking at you worriedly. 

"Jesus-!" You stop yourself before you say any more; you've already had to explain slang words from your home world too many times to count. Especially to Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna… you've tried to be careful ever since the “ _ simp _ ” incident. 

Alfonse quickly apologises. "I'm sorry, summoner. I didn't mean to startle you- are you alright?" He puts his hands out in front of him, prepared to move in to grab you if you stumble. You lean back against the pillar, taking a few deep breaths before replying. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I didn't hear you approach at all," You notice his formal attire in place of his usual armor- "Must be because your armor makes it easy to hear you coming." 

Alfonse scratches the back of his neck. "I suppose you're right… though I think there's a few heroes whose armor you could hear a mile away." 

Getting your bearings, you take in Alfonse's outfit fully. It's a crisp white and gold ensemble reminiscent of his armor, with a white cape lined with a sliver of gold at the bottom to match. If this was the first time you ever met him, you might think you were asleep and dreaming of prince charming. 

"You look very gallant Alfonse," You offer, "almost makes me think you might swoop me up on a horse and ride away with me into the night."

He blushes and laughs nervously. "There would be a frenzy of angry heroes trailing after us if I did that... but thank you." He seems to take a few seconds to look at your own outfit. "You look stunning." You raise your eyebrows at the bluntness of his statement. Surely he must be exaggerating? Alfonse seems to be shocked by his own words, so he quickly makes a follow-up. "Um- That color suits you! Sharena told me if she was going to pick a dress for you it would be that color." 

"Thank you," You smiled wistfully and looked over your shoulder at the heroes gathered behind you. "I could only hope to hold a candle to how beautiful everyone else looks tonight." 

He frowns at your remark. "Is that why you haven't joined them yet?" You cringe. Was it that obvious?

"I guess so, for the most part. I'm also not great at large gatherings like this… it can get overwhelming sometimes."

Alfonse nods. "I completely understand. I can't count how many times Sharena pulled me into-"

"Who are you talking to over there, Alfonse?" Someone interrupts the Askran prince and based on their voice, you'd wager it was Claude. Your suspicions are confirmed when the approaching footsteps stop and reveal the head of the golden deer himself. You're not surprised it was him of all people who noticed you two; he's got keen eyes and a curiosity to match. His outfit is reminiscent of what you think the regular Garreg Mach uniform might be (you can only speculate never having been there,) but more… decorous, you suppose?

"Oh, summoner! So this is where you've been hiding, huh? Can't say I would've picked this place myself…" He looks around, seemingly surveying the area. Alfonse furrows his eyebrows, slightly confused. He looks like he’s thinking :  _ “What is he talking about?” _

You smile mirthfully at Claude; "You would've picked outside next to the door of the balcony, right?"

Alfonse comes to a realization. "Ah…! You could still see what's going on through the window, but you could easily hide against the wall with the door so no one would see you see you unless they came outside…" 

"Exactly! You guys know me too well," He smiles charmingly and winks. "But they're getting antsy over there waiting for their dear summoner. Camilla wasn't looking too pleased last I saw her…” He looks behind, back at the other guests; then back at you and Alfonse. “I'm gonna head back over there to watch, just in case someone gets too ambitious and dances their way into a table." He turns to leave, but looks back over his shoulder to speak one last time. 

"You both look great, by the way." He looks at Alfonse, "The dashing prince look really suits you." 

Alfonse blushes again; but only slightly as you two watch Claude walk away. You feel a little better hearing both his and Alfonse's praise, but you gripe only moments later.

"Hopefully he’s not just saying that to cheer me up... knowing him, he might’ve overheard what I said earlier."

Alfonse's expression saddens at your lament. "I don't think he’d say that if he didn't think it was true... And I agree with him." 

You turn to look at the Askran prince, and he continues. "You look as great as any other person here. And if someone says otherwise, I'll give them a stern talking-to. That is, if Sharena doesn't beat me to it.”

You laugh; you could see her doing exactly that. "Thank you, Alfonse. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," He smiles warmly, and you can feel butterflies flutter in your stomach from its sincerity. 

"But If you don't mind me asking… do I really look that princely in this?" Alfonse questions as he looks down at his outfit, then back up at you. 

You stare at him incredulously. "I mean... you are a prince, Alfonse."

"I didn't mean it like  _ that... _ " He continues, "I meant the kind in storybooks. Er… Fairy tales. I looked up to them when I was younger." 

The idea of a young Alfonse idolizing prince characters from fairy tales is absolutely adorable. For a moment you wonder if his sister knows, but you try to respond to his question. "I'd say so, yeah." 

"Really?" He looks happy at your affirmation. "I always thought I looked… stiff."

"Only when you've got something troubling you. But now, you look like you're about to ask a princess to dance with you at a ball, heheh." You chuckle, imagining Alfonse asking to dance with Cinderella.

"Well, I was hoping  _ you'd _ dance with me…" He breaks eye contact with you for a moment, before continuing. “Only if you want to, of course.” 

Butterflies make their presence known in your stomach again at his offer, but your inner 5-year-old squeals in delight at the idea of getting to dance with an  _ actual  _ prince. You’ve also encountered them when witnessing Alfonse do other stereotypically prince-like things, like when you saw him humming to himself in the garden. You feel kind of bad for thinking that about your friend and comrade, but you don’t think you can do anything about it. You try to respond casually.

“I’d like that, Alfonse. Be warned though; I only know the basics.” You fiddle with the hem of your dress idly, anticipating his response.

He nods. “That’s okay, The same goes for me. Shall we?” He offers you his gloved hand to guide you towards the party. You smile and grasp it fondly.

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time deciding whether to have Niles or Claude interrupt because they're both known for being kind of nosy... that's part of why I love them though haha


End file.
